The Black Death
by lcelinaoc
Summary: Chloe reunites with some old friends which everyone believes only cause destruction. They are a family of shape-shifters and the last of their kind. Hey this is my friends story she wanted me to put up, but it's amazing so please read!
1. Character Page

**A/N: Okay, this is a character page so you can get a background on the characters. Because a few reviewers were a bit confused so… yeah…**

**Maddie: **16 going on 17  
She home schools her little sisters  
Mom=Dead  
Dad=Alcoholic  
No friends except for Chloe and her sisters  
Maddie has known Chloe since she was two and Chloe was born. Chloe and Maddie stopped talking after Chloe turned 9 years old. Mom died of child birth. A shapeshifter who causes mischief wether it was on purpose or accidental. Black hair; icy blue eyes. **(A/N: Okay, in the last chapter, it may have said she has hazel eyes. I'm not sure if I changed it or not because Madi, my friend, decided to change it sometime during the story. But for now, they're icy blue :)**

**Brooklyn: **16 (just turned the month before)  
She is home schooled by Maddie and helps home school Kendall and Sawyer.  
Mom= Dead  
Dad=Alcoholic  
No friends except for Chloe and her sisters  
She's known Chloe since she was a year old.  
She stopped talking to Chloe for a little while. A shapeshifter like the rest of her sisters. She has black hair and icy blue eyes. She helps Maddie teach Sawyer and Kendall to shift everyday. She also helps Maddie cause trouble.

**Kendall: **13 years old  
Home schooled by Maddie and Brooklyn  
Mom=Dead  
Dad=Alcoholic  
No friends  
She's known Chloe since she was born (Chloe was 2 years old at the time). But she doesn't know Chloe as well as Maddie and Brookie. A shapeshifter still in training. Awesome cook and helps cover up the evidence of Maddie Brooklyn's trouble making.

**Sawyer: **5 years old.  
Home schooled by Maddie & Brooklyn  
Mom=Dead  
Dad=Alcoholic  
Has known Chloe since she was born, hasn't really been aquatinted with her yet. Oblivious to most of the world and still a shapeshifter in training. Immediately loved Chloe after two days.

**A/N: Okay, if you still have questions about the characters, ask as soon as possible because my bffl Madi is actually here right now and may be able to answer them… So… I'll be uploading the next chapter in a little bit. Since she's here I have the next chapter I just need to type it up from her notebook thingy to the computer thing-a-ma-jig :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm not back, sorry :( But my friend is an amaaaazzzzzziiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg author (and an awesome artist/friend 3) and, although she prefers Quizilla over , she wanted me to post this on here. Enjoy :)**

_The Black Death_

**Chapter 1**

"So if the Cable's are coming to get us, we'll need a place to go. Anyone got any idea's?" Mr. Bea asked.

"Don't even think about it Chloe. Those girls are nothing but trouble." Aunt Lauren said.

"But they are perfect." I reasoned.

"Who?" Tori asked.

"A childhood friend." I said.

"Would you mind telling us?" Derek asked.

"Well..." I started.

"We can't go there. They're too obvious." Lauren said.

"Lauren, I know these people aren't exactly your favorite people in the world but we need a place to stay." Mr. Bea said. Aunt Lauren sighed.

"Okay."

"Great, to California please." I said, clapping m hands together. It took us a week to get to our destination.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Tori.

"Positive." I chirped. I walked up to the nice looking brick house with everyone behind me. Of course Simon and Derek were close to my side. I knocked and, of course I heard the pounding of feet, and fighting.

"Just open the god damn door!" I heard.

"Hey! Language!" I chuckled and the door opened. The girl that opened the door looked sixteen now, close to seventeen. She had natural black hair with brown highlights and ice like blue eyes, of course she had a nice tan.

"Chloe?" she asked.

"Addy?" asked.

"The one and the only." she smiled.

"Maddie!" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Who's at the door?" another voice chimed.

"Why don't you two get off your butts and look for yourself!" Maddie said sternly. I heard two groans and then the loud shuffling of feet. I saw a girl who looked to be the same age as Maddie a girl who looked around thirteen, and a five year old.

**A/N: So? How was it? R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

_The Black Death_

_Chapter 2_

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 2 people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I don't even own the plot or the new characters. Kelley Armstrong owns the book and my bffl Madi own the plot and characters.**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Chloe Renee Saunders." Brooklyn smirked. She was the one who looked exactly like Maddie.

"And here I though you didn't like us for being 'nothing but trouble.'" she sneered at Aunt Lauren.

"Brookie, that's enough, go take Sawyer to get something to eat. It's past her nap time," Maddie said.

"It's okay, Maddie," I said.

"Well, let's get you all inside," Maddie smiled. We all walked inside and sat on the couches.

"So what brings you down to Cali?" Maddie asked.

"Well we need a place to stay for a while," I said.

"Ah, I heard about that. I also had a little birdy tell me you were taken to a graveyard for necromancer training, heard you split the ground in half just so the dead could get out," Maddie said. She whirled on Chloe, "You should've told her no, Chloe. I thought we taught you how to say that."

"Well…" I hesitated.

"Now, off that subject, who are your friends?" she asked. Of course she was hyper, there is never a day when she's not hyper. If she is, it only lasts a few minutes.

"This is Derek, Simon, Tori, Simon, and Derek's dad Mr. Bea , and you already know Aunt Lauren," I said as I pointed at everyone.

"Ah yes, Lauren, the woman who only see's the destruction we cause," Maddie said, glaring at Aunt Lauren.

"You do know we don't _only _cause destruction," Kendall, the thirteen year old said.

"I wasn't aware of that, considering how much you three fight," said Aunt Lauren.

"We may fight a lot, but we're still sisters," Brookie said.

"And how would we know that? You four fight all the time. No one even knows you four exist except for me and Chloe!" Aunt Lauren exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Lauren. You do not know us, and we do not know you. Brooklyn and I know Chloe through. She is strong and knows how to handle her own. You do not make her decisions, Chloe does. If she wants to stay with us, she may. It is not your choice. Chloe, do you want to stay here? You and your friends can stay if they like," she said in a calm voice. Just then, 'bang!' The front door went down.

"Damn it! That's our third door in two months!" Maddie said in exasperation. What looked to be a menacing girl was standing there, and she looked deadly.

"Maddie! How good to see a familiar face," the girl smirked. She was blonde, with enticing blue-green eyes.

"I wish I could say the same," Maddie's eyes narrowed.

"Oh please, with all the destruction you and your sisters cause, it's a wonder people even remember who they are," the girl smirked.

"We don't mean to," Sawyer, the five year old, said.

"That's just it, you don't mean to, but you still do it. That's why I'm here. I was sent here to end you four. For good," the girl said. Maddie and and Brookie looked at each other and nodded. Tori, Derek, Simon, Mr. Bea, Aunt Lauren, and I sat frozen. Watching the scene unfold in front of us. Maddie and Brookie began to circle the girl like big cats around their prey. Kendall took Sawyer and slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"You know, Sarabeth, it is very hard to kill Brooklyn and I. Nearly impossible. The only person who knows how to actually kill us is Chloe," she said, gesturing to me. My eyes widened as the girls attention snapped to me, but was quickly averted to the two dangerous girls circling her.

"I've been training, I can fight you two now," she said triumphantly. Maddie and Brookie threw their heads back and laughed.

"You'd never be able to hurt us. We were designed to be unbreakable," Brookie cackled. The girl's hands went to her belt and she pulled out a gun. Maddie and Brookie immediately changed into large cougars. They growled at the girl. The girl's breath caught in her throat as the cougars pounced.

"I suggest you leave, Sarabeth, and never come back," Kendall said in a deadly voice.

Sarabeth scrambled to get out of the house.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Well, we're shapeshifters. Like werewolves, except we can change into whatever we want. We're very hard to kill and, Chloe, you need to understand," Maddie said.

"Understand what?"

"That since you control the dead, you only know the way to kill a shapeshifter," she said. All four of the girls icy blue eyes now looked as if it were blue fire.

"Is that why you were mean to Sarabeth?" I asked.

"Her master has been looking for you since you were born. She actually didn't know who you were when I introduced you," Maddie said, mischief clear in her eyes.

"See? I told you they're nothing but trouble," Aunt Lauren exclaimed. Maddie, Brooklyn, Kendall and Sawyer's fire blue eyes were on her, and they looked angry.

"You know what, Lauren? You need to shut up and let Chloe make her decisions! You have your opinion, let Chloe make her decisions! You have your opinion, let others make theirs. Chloe has, but have the others?" Maddie asked in a soft voice.

"You have the most powerful necromancer in centuries, a powerful witch, a well trained warlock, a barely trained warlock, and a werewolf. I have a pack of four shape shifters. Can you even fight against us if you can't kill us? Chloe won't help you, but she'll kill only when it's completely necessary. Does killing a childhood friend sound very necessary?" Maddie asked reasonably.

"Maddie, calm down. She's not worth it. She's never liked us, what makes you think she'll change her mind?" Brookie said. Sawyer was now in the room and clinging to Maddie's leg. Her long curly, black hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her blue eyes like fire, sensing her older sisters unhappiness.

"I refuse to tell them how to kill you," I said quietly. Derek looked at me, proud that I finally said no to something.

"Chloe, you don't have to, but why stay with them?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"Because their _my _friends. They haven't had a friend since I left. And, I never turn my back from a friend," I said.

"Well, I want to stay with Chloe," Derek said in his grff voice. The others nodded in agreement. Aunt Lauren sighed before shaking her head.

"Fine," she said, rubbing her temples.

"Awesome!" Derek, Chloe, Simon, Tori, would you like to come watch Sawyer and Kendall training?" Maddie asked, clapping her hands together. I hadn't noticed that Brookie had taken Kendall and Sawyer into the kitchen. When she came out, she had an apron on.

"Come eat, guys. Derek, since you're a wolf, you gonna eat more than anyone here. So I made you some mac n' cheese. Chloe, I made you and the others some sandwiches. Ha! Sand_witches_," she said. Maddie and Kendall rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," Kendall said sarcastically.

**A/N: Okay, that was the end of what she'd written at that time. That and she's leaving soon so I can't copy what she's written anymore. Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
